


She Calls It Magic

by Rogue21



Series: The Redemption Of Jasper [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper's got a girlfriend now, Peridot ships it, Romance, cute romantic stuff, finally kicking off the romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Bloodstone take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Calls It Magic

“Can we talk?” Jasper asked Bloodstone.

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” she replied standing up.

“I’ve been doing some thinking and…” Jasper stopped talking and looked up. Curious, Bloodstone turned to see Lapis and Peridot peeking over the side of their TV spot watching them. “Maybe let’s take a walk as well,” Jasper suggested. She didn’t want to talk with Lapis and Peridot watching them.

“Sounds good,” Bloodstone agreed following her as they left the barn.

“Should we follow them?” Lapis asked curiously, she still didn’t like Jasper, but coming to the barn in the middle of the night to talk to Bloodstone seemed highly suspicious.

“Make sure we stay high enough for them to not see us,” Peridot said. Lapis summoned her wings and carried Peridot away to follow Jasper and Bloodstone.

 

Jasper and Bloodstone walked through the fields until they came to a grassy clifftop on the coast that overlooked the ocean. Peridot and Lapis followed and hid in the nearby trees, close enough to hear them and still not get spotted.

“What did you want to talk about?” Bloodstone asked as she lay down in the grass and looked up at the sky, the moon was particularly large and the outline of the Moon Base could faintly be seen, stars dotted the sky, some blinking more brightly than others, and one of those stars was the galaxy containing Homeworld.

“I had a talk with Steven tonight, he somehow managed to get into my memories, he saw how I first met Pink Diamond and…he saw her death,” Jasper said as she sat down on the grass, while Bloodstone faced the ocean, Jasper faced the trees.

“Are you okay?” Bloodstone asked glancing at her

“Yeah but…Pearl knew,” Jasper said.

“Knew what?”

“She knew Pink Diamond loved me, enough to push me out of the way and take the hit meant for me and…die.” Lapis and Peridot glanced at each other with raised eyebrows and looked back.

“Pearl would have done the same for Rose, even if Rose never really shared the same feelings, I can’t imagine how she must have felt when Rose died…I often wondered how the humans handled love, I’d see hearts get broken but they kept on going, they moved on, but human lives are way shorter than ours, we live for thousands of years, they get a hundred at best,” Bloodstone said as she looked up at the stars.

“Pink Diamond never even got a thousand years,” Jasper muttered lying back on the grass and looked up at the night sky. There was a moment of silence between them. Jasper wondered what to say, she and Bloodstone had become fast friends in the time since they met, they had already fused together several times and whenever they were together, she never felt sad or alone. And she was sort of like Pink Diamond, in love with the Earth and filled with joy.

“Jasper?”

“Yes Bloodstone?”

“I’m glad you’re around, I’m glad Garnet un-bubbled me to find you, best decision she ever made,” Bloodstone said.

“The best.” More silence followed. Bloodstone couldn’t thank Garnet enough for un-bubbling her, three thousand years in a bubble, she missed out on so much, but meeting Jasper was something she was glad to have experienced, fusing for something other than combat, the look they gave each other seconds before they became Peacock Topaz for the first time. Bloodstone only knew true love once, but as is the lifespan of humans, he died a long time ago, with Jasper it wouldn’t be a short span of time. She then thought of Garnet, and the love Ruby and Sapphire had for each other that was sealed in a fusion. But she couldn’t be fused like them, Garnet was made of love and that was okay for her, but being just with a person suited Bloodstone fine instead of being permanently fused. What was the love between Greg and Rose like, she wondered, she must have loved him enough to have a child with him and give up her physical form for Steven to exist.

“Jasper?”

“Yes Bloodstone?”

“Is this love?”

“…I think it might be.”

“Good…for a while I just thought it was magic,” Bloodstone said. They looked at each other. “Do you think it feels like magic?”

“Yeah…when I’m with you it feels like magic,” Jasper replied. Lapis and Peridot were now staring at each other wide-eyed, their eyebrows almost floating above their heads.

“Did they just?” Peridot asked.

“I think they did,” Lapis answered.

“Just like in Camp Pining Hearts…do you think they’ll kiss?”

“Let’s find out,” they both stared intently at Jasper and Bloodstone who were now both looking back up at the sky. Bloodstone suddenly laughed for a moment.

“What’s so funny?” Jasper asked.

“Yesterday we were watching Peridot try to capture a corrupted monster and now…now we’re here,” Bloodstone replied, she sat up and ran her hand through her hair. “I never thought I’d feel this way again honestly, after Helios,” she said.

“Greek?” Jasper asked sitting up to face her, it was always Greeks with Bloodstone, which made sense since it was the last human era she lived in before being bubbled.

“Plato introduced us, he was a nice man Helios, got into a lot of fights though, could really pack a punch,” Bloodstone said. Jasper chuckled, sounded about right for her.

“Well…what now?” she asked Bloodstone.

“Now you kiss, you Clods!” Peridot shouted from the tree.

“Thanks Peridot, now we’re both dead,” Lapis said sarcastically as their cover was now blown by Peridot’s big mouth. Bloodstone’s rolled her eyes and turned to the tree where Peridot and Lapis were sitting, watching them.

“Peridot, what are you doing here?” she called her.

“Waiting for you two to kiss so we can go home!” Peridot called back. Bloodstone sighed and laughed at Peridot’s answer.

“I am so glad to be un-bubbled,” she said to Jasper.

“Me too,” she replied and leaned into kiss Bloodstone. Lapis looked at Peridot who was grinning like it was the episode from Season Four of Camp Pining Hearts where Percy and Pierre realised they were meant for each other and gave each other a longing look almost about to kiss before the show cut to credits.

“Peridot?” she asked with concern.

“They kissed, it’s just like season four episode twelve!” she finally shouted which made Jasper and Bloodstone break apart suddenly.

“I’m going to kill her,” Bloodstone muttered to Jasper, and summoned her bowling ball. She threw it at Peridot, knocking her out of the tree.

“I deserved that,” Peridot said wearily on the grass. Lapis laughed a little at Peridot and gently dropped down from the tree.

“Are we done here?” she asked Peridot.

“Yeah, we’re done, see you at the barn Bloodstone,” Peridot replied as Lapis picked her up flew back to the barn. Jasper laughed as Lapis flew away with Peridot, she really had changed, whether or not it was for the better she didn’t know, this was Peridot after all. She looked at Bloodstone who was back lying on the grass and lay down next to her.

“You know, you can kind of see Homeworld’s galaxy from here, do you miss it?” Bloodstone asked.

“I thought I did when I first got here, but I prefer Earth, Homeworld doesn’t have Gems like you,” Jasper told her. Bloodstone blushed at her compliment and kissed me.

“Ain’t nothing like me except me, and I was only supposed to live for like six months,” she replied.

“Then you’re the best spy to come out of Homeworld,” Jasper said.

“I guess I am,” Bloodstone said. Jasper pulled her in for another kiss. Now she finally got what Garnet meant when she said she was ‘made of love’ during their fight on the ship.

 

When the sun finally started to rise above the horizon, it was time to go back home, they walked back to the barn where Lapis and Peridot were sitting in their TV spot waiting eagerly for their arrival. Peridot’s squealing was met with another bowling ball, whilst Lapis went to find more fish for the aquarium. Jasper gave Bloodstone a long goodbye kiss, which would have been more romantic had Peridot not been standing two feet away texting Steven about it on her tablet, and returned to the temple. Bloodstone sighed with a dreamy look as Peridot finally put the tablet down and they started to work on the satellite dish.

“So…nice night out?” Peridot asked slyly as she and Bloodstone started work on the satellite.

“Yeah…was really great, except for the two nosy roommates that followed me,” she replied.

“Alright, I admit Lapis and I were curious as to why Jasper would visit you so late at night and ask to ‘take a walk’ so we had to follow you,” Peridot replied in her defence. Bloodstone chuckled and handed a screwdriver to Peridot.

“I’m going to like living with you two,” she said looking over to see the temple in the distance. She smiled, best decision Garnet ever made.


End file.
